Issei the pure-blooded dragon
by kidcole121
Summary: Issei hated all things that have to do with religion but when he is pulled into them how will he deal? Why is Rias forcing him to deal with his new existence by force? Is she helping him or driving him away? How will one changed decision screw over all of the devils? eventual godlike Issei less perverted Issei lemons eventually Isseixmass harem Boosted gear Issei ooc Issei cussing
1. It all started here

**Hello all, sorry I haven't uploaded or updated in so long, to make it simple my computer broke right after I uploaded then I had a lot of stuff to do piled on. I will be uploading quite a few new stories and updating my old ones and I will hopefully become more consistent.**

 **I do not own Highschool dxd or any other anime… unfortunately.**

'I finally got a girlfriend. I honestly have no idea how. I'm a brown haired asshole that is widely hated. hell I am that guy who flips a guy off for asking directions. I have light brown eyes and even though my school kuoh academy has a uniform, I never wear it. I wear a red tee under a sleeveless black jacket. I also wear black jeans with red and black sneakers. I am hated and have no friends because I hate everybody. No joke, I hate their pity when they find out my parents are dead. I hate how they try to control you. I hate a lot of things about humanity like their arrogance. The thing I hate the most though is their pointless belief that some god is gonna help them. Anyway, as I was saying for some reason a girl asked me out. I wouldn't normally do it but I might as well since I got nothing better to do and I do not and never will brood. In my free time I exercise so I have a skinny, lightly muscled body.'

 **Timeskip, Friday**

'Welp, I'm gonna die.'

This is the only thought going through my head. I had a nice date with a girl named Yuma Amano. She suddenly asked me if I could die for her at the end of the date. She then proceeded to float into the air, grow wings, and change clothes into what I would call dominatrix lingerie. She is wearing dominatrix boots, she has a strap over her nipples, and she has rubber black panties on. She also made a spear out of light and threw it into my gut.

'I just wish I could stay alive.'

I can feel my life fading and as I close my eyes succumbing to death I see a flash of red.

 **Timeskip, unknown amount of time**

"Ughhhhhh, What the fuck hit me"

"A light spear"

"Annnnd i'm in my underwear in bed with the kuoh acadamy princess."

"I have a name you know."

'I'm in my underwear in bed with Rias Gremory, one of the two princesses of kuoh academy. She is a stunning redhead with blue-green eyes who is also a possible low D-cup. I call her a princess of kuoh academy but her official title is one of the two great ladies of kuoh academy.'

"I know Rias Gremory-san, I just chose not to use your name."

"either call me Rias or Buchou."

"why buchou? I'm not in the occult research club."

"You are now."

"I never agreed to that."

"You don't have a choice. Do you remember dying?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, to keep you alive I turned you into my devil servant."

"So basically, I'm supposed to blindly follow your orders. Not happening, screw the fuck off."

"I didn't want to do this but if you don't listen then I will make you listen."

Suddenly I lose feeling in my body below the neck. I look down and see my whole body is in a giant block of ice. I see a magic circle forming under us.

"You fucking bitch."

I find myself in the old school building. I see a white haired girl who looks like she should still be in elementary school but in reality is the first year school mascot Koneko Toujou sitting on a couch eating sweets. sitting next to her is the prince of kuoh, a blonde haired pretty boy named Yuuto Kiba. finally standing next to a desk in the room is the other half of the two great ladies, the black haired high D-cup, Akeno Himejima. I'm further annoyed by the fact that the only thing saving my modesty is my underwear.

"I imagine you already know all these people but why don't I reintroduce them. This is my queen Akeno Himejima, (Akeno licks her lips) my knight Kiba, (Kiba gives a little wave) and my rook Koneko. (Koneko looks at you then continues eating her sweets."

"I see… fuck you."

"Let me explain how this works now. As you know, you are a devil as well as all of us. The reason i said a different chess piece for all of them is because you along with them were revived using what is called the evil piece system. You gain certain boosts depending on your piece. The rook such as Koneko has extremely high defense and is incredibly strong. The knights are extremely fast. Bishops have higher magical capacities. the queen has all of the above and the pawn can with the permission of the king promote to any of the other pieces minus the king. This requires the pawn to be in the enemy's base of command. This is called a peerage. Any questions?"

"Yes, first can I choose my piece? second, if not what piece am I? Third, why do you have such a small peerage?"

" No, your piece depends on what you were revived with. Some people take more than one piece, usually based on their potential. you required all of my pawns. so, therefore you are a pawn. And finally, I don't get much chance to go out and i'm very picky about who is in my peerage. Next we will talk about the war. every mythology of any kind is real and these mythologies are always starting stuff. We are constantly fighting our mortal enemies, the angels and the fallen angels. A fallen angel was what killed you. Angels are god's servants and fallen angels are angels who did something wrong to lose their right to being an angel. This can be anything from having sex to being greedy. I'm going to release you know and if you don't do what I say you will be hunted down by all three factions understood?"

"Ya"

Rias then melts the ice and I sit on the couch.

"You have a lot of work to do. You are going to hand these out"

Rias then gives me a box. I take the box and head out the door.

 **A few hours later**

I get back home after delivering the flyers. Tomorrow is Sunday so I have the day off. I go to my room and go to sleep.

 **Next Day, Sunday**

I wake up early and I think about what Rias said yesterday.

'If the bishop and queen can use magic then I might be able to too. I will have to see. I can't let Rias know though. I need to have a trump card and an ace in the hole. If i'm right than i have my trump card.'

I manage to get a ball of magic the size of a baseball to appear by lunch.

'It's about lunch time and I could go for a burger.'

On my way to get a burger I start thinking about anyway I could get out of being a devil.

"ouch"

I look towards the voice to see a nun with her skirt flipped over her face showing off her white panty clad ass. I really don't want to deal but, damn my soft spot for cute girls. I see her shawl fly towards me and I grab it out of the air.

"Are you alright?"

I give her a hand up.

"Yes, thank you sir. My name is Asia, Asia Argento. Would you happen to know where the church is?"

"Yes, by the name my name is Issei."

"Nice to meet you."

"Follow me and I will take you to the church."

On the way to the church we see a boy with a scraped knee crying. The nun rushes over.

"It's okay, big boys shouldn't cry."

I then see her hands glow green and his knee is right as rain. She runs back over to me.

"sorry, i couldn't help it."

"what was that?"

"A gift from god that allows me to heal people."

"we're here."

"Thank you, would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Maybe some other time, but thanks for the offer. See you around."

 **Is my new dialogue better? If anybody has any tips please tell me. I do read the reviews and sorry for not uploading in so long. I am already working on the next chapter of The Dragon Ashikabi God. I will hopefully have that and this updated at least once within the next week. Also if you guys and/or gals want I will try and make a clever before and after chapter thing.**

-Kidcole121 out


	2. Savior

**I don't own highschool dxd or any anime… for now (MUAHAHAHAHA)**

 **Last Time**

Issei became a devil, hates Rias and is neutral towards the peerage of Rias. He then met the nun Asia. On to the story.

 **This Time, Monday**

(yawn)'Another wasted day at school. I shouldn't be at school I should be figuring out a way to become human or at least not a devil. It's too bad i'm on thin ice as it is for skipping a few classes. As much as I would like to avoid that red haired bitch, I better find out what's going on so I don't get blindsided with some random thing I should have known but I don't need to deal with talking to them so i'll just spy on them.'

I get up and get dressed. I leave to go to school. When I get to school i'm a full hour early. I walk to the old school building and sneak in. I listen to see if anybody is here but there is nobody.

'Welp nobody is here so I have time to hide. I better hide under the couch.'

(door opens)(unintelligible talking)

'Shit they're coming.'

"Thanks again for helping me out." 'Rias is here but who is she talking to?'

"Trust me it was my pleasure but remember you have to uphold your end of the bargain." 'Perfect, of course the red haired bitch is working with the bitch that killed me.'

"It couldn't of been that fun, could it?"

"It really was, first he took me out on a date. He really didn't know what he was doing, it was so pathetic. He bought me clothes and other things I wanted and it's always nice to get free stuff. Then I got to kill him, I just wish he would have been shocked or surprised or something but he really just looked deadpan." 'god damn she is a bitch. (flinches in pain) so I can't say the G word, just great. I loooooove that.'

"Wow he bought you whatever you want? That's just desperate, I mean grow a backbone." 'so being nice is being desperate, fine revenge is a dish best served to cold hearted bitches. THEY WILL PAY, but not yet, the time will come'

"I better go I have to complete the ritual."

"Goodbye and good luck on your ritual."

In a flash of light the girl is gone.

"RIAS, KIBA IS SPARRING AGAINST THE KENDO CLUB SOON." 'Akeno, I should probably figure her out.'

"COMING"

Rias leaves the room. I slip out from under the couch.

'Now how to fuck with them? I guess for now all I can do is steal books to learn more magic.' (grabs a book from the shelf) 'This will have to do, I have to get out of here before anyone shows up.'

It's a small handheld book that I shove in my pocket. I run to class and sit down. You see my teachers didn't ask me any questions and I was free to do what I wanted instead of actual class by acting like I was paying attention but the teachers recently caught on to my rouse and I think they are going to start actually paying attention to me. I sit in the back corner of class next to the window with none of the seats around me taken because everyone avoids me. I open my textbook and set the small book inside so I can read it. The book is a black book that looks like a journal. The cover says blood contracts.

"Alright class get in your seats." 'great the teacher is here, I think I'm just gonna read.'

 _A blood contract is a bond between creatures. This contract is forged using blood and has to be agreed upon by both parties. A blood contract can be for anything from sharing a pudding to find a way to destroy the universe. A blood contract is impossible to break without the conditions being met. These contracts can be formed between any living creatures with consciousness._ _**WARNING: There is**_

"EARTH TO HYOUDOU ISSEI. Thank you for joining us mind telling me what I said." 'fine I will play your game.'

"Sorry sensei I was too busy in hell watching your blackened soul be shoved up the butt of a male devil since your dick isn't big enough to be noticeable, so maybe you shouldn't suckyour way into a teaching job you aren't good at and stop trying to belittle students while wasting class time to do it."

At this point everyone in the class has their jaws on the floor including the teacher.

"HYOUDOU GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND WAIT IN THE HALLWAY" 'as if'

"I will leave but I won't wait in the hallway so goodbye."

I walked out and walked away.

'On one hand I could finish reading the warning but it's probably something stupidly obvious so who cares, I could practice magic but I could be spied on so I guess I will go visit that nun.'

I walk to the church and decide to sneak in first to find out if Asia is here. I get in and look around. The only thing I see is one of those fallen angel basterds going down a stairway under the altar.

'Looks like something is going on better find out.'

I sneak in through the same stairway and head down into a dark hallway. There is one room branching off of the hallway. When I get to the exit to the hallway I see something that shocks me to my core. The entire room is full of exorcists and four fallen angels in the front surrounding a cross with a naked Asia chained to was also beaten and close to death.

'And now i'm pissed. They used her, probably just to get her healing ability. I stand no chance against all of them as I am. It looks like they are starting a ritual. Rituals take a while.'

I will now explain all the fallen angels. A man in a trench coat and a fedora with a cocky smirk. A little blond girl wearing a gothic lolita outfit. Finally a woman wearing a purple dress with dark blue hair. They all have black wings. Also the fallen angel who killed me is there but has black hair and a bigger bust.

I sneak back into the room and saw it was empty.

'All I need to do is to enhance my physical abilities using my magic.'

I spend ten minutes trying to enhance my muscles but all I can manage to do is release magic from my body to make a protective shell around myself.

'This will have to do so I guess I just run in but those fallen will suffer.'

I walk to the entrance to the room where the ceremony is occurring. I power up a baseball size magic bullet and throw it right in the back of the male fallen's back. The exorcists run at me and I activate my magic armor. Three guys run at me I jump over them and shoot three smaller magic bullets at them directly from my armor. I land and roll under the swing of a light sword. I kick the guy who swung his sword at me in the stomach into two behind him. I shoot magic bullets in all directions from my armor taking out twenty of them. Three more rush in. I sweep the feet from under two of them but the third manages to stab me in the arm with his light sword. I grab the light swords of the fallen exorcists and start activating and throwing them. The exorcists are grouped up together so I manage to take out twelve. Two exorcists run at me. One from each side. I flip onto my hands and kick them in the bottom of the nose to send the nose bones into the brains quickly before pushing up hard going seven feet in the air before coming down in an axe kick to a guy who was trying to sneak up on me. The final nine rush at me at the same time and I send out more small magic bullets to kill them.

When I turn towards the fallen angels and Asia I see the guy I hit screaming in pain on the ground, the two girls are holding light spears and the bitch is trying to finish the ritual. The girls throw their light spears at me. I jump to side just before. They throw more light spears at me until i'm trapped in a corner. The bitch suddenly stops the ritual and all three unleash hundreds of light spears at me. They all hit me and I become a light spear pincushion.

'I won't die now, I can't die now. I have to save her and people need to pay. What's this power?'

I suddenly feel a power inside of me and I completely heal when i'm visible I have a red gauntlet with a green gem in it on my right hand and lower arm. I hear the word boost come from the gauntlet. I run around dodging attacks until I have ten boosts. I suddenly run straight at them diving between light spears and disappear in a burst of speed. I hit all three in the back of the head and knock them out. I run to Asia and when I get to her she is barely alive.

"Issei-kun do me a favor."

"What?"

"Try and live a good life."

The life then leaves her as her heart stops.

 **Well guys sorry it took so long but i'm back. I should be updating the other story soon. I will try not to be so long before the next update. Feedback is appreciated but don't worry I have a lot of plans for what is to come.**

-kidcole121


End file.
